The disclosure relates to a filter, in particular a hydraulic filter.
A filter of this kind is disclosed in DE 43 10 492 A1. This filter has a pot-shaped filter housing, into which an approximately hollow cylindrical filter element is inserted. The filter housing is closed by a filter head, wherein the filter element is fixed between a housing base and the filter head, for instance. An inlet port having an inlet channel and an outlet port having an outlet channel are introduced into the filter head. The inlet channel opens into an inlet chamber delimited by an outer surface of the filter element and the filter housing, from which chamber pressure medium to be filtered flows approximately radially into the filter element. The outlet channel is connected to an interior delimited by an inner surface of the filter element, from which interior the filtered pressure medium flows via the outlet channel to the outlet port. To connect the inlet port and the inlet chamber, the inlet channel is of approximately right-angled design.
This solution has the disadvantage that a filter of this kind has a short service life owing to rapid contamination by filtered substances.
Given this situation, it is the underlying object of the disclosure to provide a filter which is characterized by a long service life.
This object is achieved by a filter having the features of patent claim 1.